1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to joint mechanisms, and more particularly, to a joint mechanism for rotatably connecting members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In some devices, components, such as pivot shafts, pins, and joint bearings, are usually provided to rotatably connect two members of the devices. For example, a device includes an actuating portion, a supporting portion, and a joint mechanism for connecting the actuating portion and the supporting portion. A typical joint mechanism includes a base fixed to the supporting portion and a movable member fixed to the actuating portion. The movable member includes a spherical portion. The spherical portion is rotatably received in a hole of the base. Thus, the movable member together with the actuating portion can be rotated relative to the base and the supporting portion.
Due to friction, wear and tear occurs between the spherical portion of the movable member and the base, thus the service life of the joint mechanism is shortened. Generally, in order to reduce friction, lubricant is continuously applied between the spherical portion of the movable member and the base. This constant maintenance the joint mechanism is inconvenient. In addition, the lubricant and the wear and tear may make the movable member unable to keep a desired fixed position relative to the base.
Therefore, a new joint mechanism that is superior in inhibiting wear and tear is desired.